No Redemption
by Sasusc
Summary: One event changes everything for Michael and his plans to annihilate life in the Pegasus galaxy. Character Death. Spoiler for S4: The Last Man


**Title**: No Redemption

**Author**: Sasusc

**Pairing**: Teyla/Michael

**Rating**: PG-13 (due to violence/death)

**Genre**: Tragedy

**Word Count**: 1084

**Spoilers**: Season 4: The Last Man

**Summary**: One event changes everything for Michael and his plans to annihilate life in the Pegasus galaxy. Character Death.

* * *

It took him a lot longer then he would have liked to track her down. They laid down many false traps and information. He followed the most trusted leads himself, but they only lead to dead ends. He barely escaped the last trap he walked into. He wasn't going to give up hope on finding Teyla. She was his redemption, his last hope of humanity. He couldn't loose her now that he was so close to having her from himself. He would search the entire universe just to get her back safe in his protection. Her and the baby.

He lied to her about the real reason he captured her. Yes, the child could help him winkle out some of the problems he had with creating the hybrids, but he had found other Athosians who would work just as same as the child she carried. No, the real reason he captured her was because he wanted her. He needed her near him--to help him. He was fighting a battle with himself, and she was the only one to help let the good in him survive and overcome the darker side of him.

They could become a family--her, the child, and himself. She just needed time to come to terms with having a future with him by her side. He knew she would change her mind if she had more time. They were right for each other--two sides of a coin. She, a human with Wraith DNA and himself, a Wraith with human DNA. They were perfect together. And no one understood him better then her.

He tracked a Wraith to his lab. How dare they use his lab against him by holding her there? It was one of the laboratories he used for conducting data on the children hybrids he had converted. The Wraith must have inserted a spy into his network to have the ability to steal Teyla from his hive ship and locate this building.

He ran into the building. He was expecting to see guards to block his entrance, but he encountered nothing to stop him. He cried out Teyla's name in vain, but realization was dawning on him. This had to be another dead end. Why else would no one be here to kill him?

Kanaan shouted. Michael felt his heart miss a beat. Dread filled his heart as he ran towards the hybrid. Kanaan stood still in a doorway. An expression of pain and sorrow covered his face as he looked into the room. He recognized this room. He had previous used this room when one of the human woman had a complication giving birth to a hybrid child. The only way to save the child was to cut it out of the mother. The woman had died on the table and the child hadn't survived the ordeal of its birth.

Michael shoved Kanaan out of his way. He needed to see what the hybrid had found. He felt his world fall to pieces around him as he saw the only woman who could have saved his soul lying broken on the floor. A pool of blood surrounded her.

"Teyla," he whispered.

The body croaked. Hope filtered throughout his body. She was still alive. He could still save her. He quickly dropped down to her and cradled her body in his arms. He whispered her name again as he stroked her cheek.

"Michael?"

"Shh, it's okay. I can help you. I can save you."

Weakly she shook her head. "Too…late. She took…my baby. Killed him." Michael watched as tears spilled across her face. "He was so…so beautiful." She gasped for a breath as her body went limp in his arms. He waited for her to breathe again. And waited. It never came.

He was too late. Teyla was never coming back. He couldn't save her. And she could never save him from his fate. He gently laid her body back on the floor as he stood up. Kanaan and several other Athosian hybrids stood just inside the room watching him. They were grieving for the woman they all had loved.

A blackness swept over his heart and soul. There was no going back to what he could have been--what he wanted to be for this woman. The future he had envisioned for them had died on the floor with her.

"They will pay. They all will pay," he told the group. They nodded. He walked out of the room. He never once looked back at the empty husk of Teyla. Her broken body was engraved in his mind, and looking back would serve no purpose. There was only the future now--the annihilation of the Wraith and humans in the galaxy.

"We must increase the spread of the Hoffan drug." The annihilation of the Wraith would be the started. They had stolen from him, and were responsible for Teyla's death. He would find the hive responsible and personally kill their queen. Teyla had indicated the queen had been present, and he had saw within her mind what the queen had looked like. It shouldn't take him long to pinpoint which hive she belonged to and execute her. Surely one of the Wraith hybrids knew her.

This would only be the start. After he had the Wraith on their knees, he would go after the humans. By the time he conquered this galaxy, he should have an army large enough to evade John Sheppard's home world before taking over that galaxy as well. Nothing could stop him. His one saving grace--their saving grace--had been destroyed. There was nothing he could do to bring her back. A clone would be a poor imitation of her, and would never mean as much to him as the real Teyla had. It would be a wasted effort to even try.

He sent a telepathic message to his hybrids. Their queen had been slain, and they were going to destroy those responsible. Now. He would have more time to convert more humans and Wraith into hybrids after they avenge Teyla's death.

"There's no one to stop me now," he whispered to himself. He had no hope left, no humanity or compassion. His only reason to survive was gone. There was no hope of redemption, or saving his soul. There was no longer a reason to keep himself from immersing in the darkness buried in his heart. He'd buried his heart and soul with Teyla Emmagan; and in doing so, he had sealed his fate.

No redemption.


End file.
